Merecido Entierro
by Deadly Ice 88
Summary: Establecido en la Temporada 1. Cuando Lilly le disparo a Carley, el grupo decide dejarla, pero antes de irse, Lee decide recoger el cuerpo de la reportera, ya que no quiere que su cuerpo se quede olvidado en la carretera, el hará algo que ella se merece, una tumba bien merecida.


**Hola a todos, soy solo un escritor que tiene otras historias, pero esta será la primera que hare de ¨The Walking Dead¨. **

**A mí me encanta lo que es el juego, ya que de verdad tus elecciones que tomes, afectaran la historia y la relación de los personajes, y cuando recordé como por desgracia, Lily mato a sangre fría a Carley, no pude evitar hacer este One-Shop, espero que les guste a todos.**

**Sin más que decir, comenzamos.**

* * *

Todo fue un completo desastre, después de que Lee investigara y descubriera los suministros robados, los bandidos atacaron de inmediato el Motel exigiendo ¨sus¨ medicamentos. Por fortuna, todos lograron escapar de ellos en la furgoneta que Kenny había reparado hace solo muy poco tiempo, y todos creyeron que todo ya iba a estar bien…que equivocado todos estaban.

Una vez que estuvieron en el remolque, Lilly empezó a exigir y acosar a Carley y en especial a Ben, que uno de ellos e incluso los dos fueron quienes les daban sus medicamentos a los bandidos. Mientras que Ben se estaba poniendo muy nervioso y asustado, a Carley no se inmuto con las acusaciones, y a pesar de que Lee trataba de calmar la discusión, Lilly seguía exigiendo saber la verdad, pero en medio de la discusión, Kenny accidentalmente atropello a un camínate, lo que provocaba que tenía que detenerse para sacarlo, lo que provoco que Lilly exigiera que todos salieran para seguir con su ¨charla¨.

Ya afuera, mientras que Kenny trataba de sacar al caminante debajo de la furgoneta, la discusión se volvió más intensa, en especial cuando Lilly siguió acosando a Ben, y el mencionado estaba totalmente en pánico por las acusaciones que le lanzaba Lilly, pero Carley y Lee lo empezaron a defenderlo, y antes de que Ben pudiera decir algo, todos escucharon como Kenny sacaba al caminante atorado de la furgoneta.

-Por favor, solo volvamos a la furgoneta- suplico asustado Ben a Lilly al saber que podían continuar con su camino.

-Esto no sucederá- contesto Lilly furiosa, Carley ya no pudo aguantarse más al ver como ella no iba a parar.

-Te crees que eres una perra dura, ¿no?, crees que nada pueda hacerte daño, no eres más que una niña asustada. Vete a la mierda. Toma una página del libro de Lee y trata de ayudar a alguien por una vez en tu vida- dijo Carley enojada a Lilly, y la mencionada la vía con mucha furia.

Cuando acabo de hablar Carley, Kenny mato al caminante y todos voltearon atrás para verlo, lo que provoco que nadie se diera cuenta de que Lilly empezó a sacar su pistola….

-Listo, ahora, ¿Cuál es el maldito problema?...

Antes de que alguien pudiera contestarle, Lilly le disparo a Carley en la cara. Todos estaban en completo shock al presenciarla la escena, duro unos pocos segundos de total silencio, pero el primero en reaccionar fue un Lee enojado que agarro a Lilly que la puso inmovilizada en la furgoneta.

-SUELTALO- exigió Lee totalmente enojado, se notaba que estaba aguantando la ira que tenía en el interior, Lilly no tuvo más que otra que soltar su arma. Todos podían y escuchaban las respiraciones agónicas, cortas y casi inaudibles de Caley que ella estaba tirada en el camino, pero antes de que alguien hiciera algo, todos escucharon como Carley ceso su respiración por completo.

-Oh, mierda….-murmullo Kenny, mientras que Ben solo se agacho para comprobar si de milagro sentía pulsos de parte de la reportera.

\- KENNY, ¡¿Qué pasa afuera?!- gritó asustada Katjja desde adentro de la furgoneta.

\- ¡Mantén a Duck lejos de la ventana!, ¡DIOS SANTO! - exigió Kenny mientras pasaba por el cuerpo de Carley y se acercaba a Lee. Mientras tanto, Clem no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Carley, su amiga, se encontraba muerta y lo peor, no fue provocado por un caminante o bandido, si no por Lilly.

-ENTREMOS, ¡DEJEMOS A ESTA PERRA LOCA! - ordeno Kenny a Lee.

-Ella era una traidora Lee, créeme, por favor- Lilly vio a Lee de forma suplicante, paso un tiempo mientras que él pensaba, pero no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para tomar una decisión.

\- No vendrás con nosotros-dijo Lee neutralmente mientras la soltaba.

\- Moriré aquí afuera- Lilly suplico a Lee asustada.

\- No me importa.

\- ¡Eres una asesina Lilly, no podemos dejarte con nosotros! - grito Kenny enojado.

\- ¡¿Yo?!, ¡Lee también es un asesi….

\- ¡No me importa lo él haya hecho en el pasado! – interrumpió Kenny molesto.

\- Espera…¿Tu lo sabes?-dijo Lilly sorprendida.

-Correcto.

Por favor, ¡estaba tratando de protegerlos!, no me queda nada- dijo Lilly con voz temblorosa y tristeza, pero aun haci Kenny ni se inmuto.

-Vámonos Lee, súbanse chicos-dijo Kenny mientras entraba a la furgoneta, seguido de Ben y Clem ya estaba dentro, el único que faltaba era Lee, el solo vio con enojo a Lilly y ella solo lo veía de manera suplicante, y aunque una parte de el quería hacer que ella subiera con ellos, no podía arriesgarse, al ver la felicidad de como ella ni mostro rastro de duda al matar a Carley, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardara en matar a Katjaa o Duck, en un ataque de enojo?, ¿ O a Ben?, ¿O a Kenny?, pero sobre todo, ¿Qué pasaría si ella lastimara a Clemmentine?, no podía correr el riesgo a que ella lastimara a la persona más importante que tenía desde que comenzó toda esta pesadilla.

Cuando Lee estaba a punto de subir, volteo a ver con tristeza el cuerpo muerto de Carley, el acercándose al cuerpo de la reportera, se agacho para ver como la bala atravesó su mejilla izquierda, y noto que aún tenía sus ojos abiertos, asique con tristeza, uso su mano para poder cerrar los ojos de Carley, de verdad que sentía una gran tristeza en su interior, y lo peor, es que sabe bien que su cuerpo será solo comido por esas cosas…

Algo hizo _Click_, en la mente de Lee, no podía dejar el cuerpo olvidado de Carley en la carretera, y aunque él quería enterrarla, sabía perfectamente que el disparo atraería a caminantes a donde están.

Asique tomado una decisión, Lee cuidadosamente y delicadamente, cargo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Carley, y a pesar de que la cabeza y brazos de la chica empezaron a colgar, no le importo y subió a la furgoneta con el cuerpo de Carley, a pesar de la mirada suplicante que lo seguía de Lilly.

Ya adentro, todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron como Lee entraba y depositaba cuidadosamente el cuerpo de la reportera en los asientos de atrás, Kenny se iba a parar del asiento de conductor para decirle a Lee que no valía la pena subir el cuerpo, solo apestaría el lugar, pero antes de levantarse, Katjaa lo vio y negó con la cabeza, ya sabiendo lo que su esposo iba hacer. Asique sin decir nada, Kenny se volvió a sentar y empezó otra vez a conducir por la carretera.

Todo era un completo silencio, mientras que Clem tenía la vista agachada pensando en lo que sucedió, Ben solo estaba sentado atrás y nervioso evitaba ver el cuerpo de la reportera, Lee veía atrás de la ventana de la furgoneta, de seguro estaba viendo a Lilly, cuando la perdió de vista, Lee acomodo el cuerpo de Carley para que no se callera.

_-¨Esto no podría ir más en peor¨- _pensó Lee frustrado y tristeza.

-Lee, ven un momento por favor-llamo Katjaa en la parte de enfrente, y Lee fue, solo para recibir la noticia que las cosas solo estaban empeorando cada vez más y más.

Pasando toda la noche, en la mañana, todos encontraron un tren bloqueándolos el paso, Kenny, Ben y Lee, bajaron para poder verlo.

-¿Se podrá rodear?-pregunto Ben.

-Tal vez a pie, sí, pero como está la situación, no creo que sea lo más recomendable- contesto Kenny.

Mientras, Lee volteaba para encontrar una pista de cualquier amenaza, pero parece que todo está tranquilo.

-Esta zona parece segura, todos pueden relajarse mientras arreglamos este problema- opino Lee.

-Eso suena bien, en especial con el horrible olor que enmenda…..- paro de hablar Ben, cuando vio las miradas molestas de Lee y Kenny.

\- Pueden salir, está libre, vamos chico, investiguemos- se apresuró de decir Kenny, antes de que Ben pudiera arruinarlo más, y ambos se encaminaron al tren.

Clementine fue la primera en bajar y lo hizo un poco contenta, pero se preocupó al ver a Duck, ya que se notaba muy débil y algo pálido de su piel, Katjaa ayudo a su hijo a caminar para poder los dos sentarse en un tronco que estaba cerca.

-Clem- la mencionada escucho como Lee le hablo asique fue rápidamente con el.

\- Quiero que te quedes con Katjaa y Duck- dijo Lee a ella.

\- Ok, ¿y tú qué harás? - pregunto Clem, aunque ya sabía lo que Lee iba hacer, solo pregunto por preguntar, quería oírlo del hombre.

\- Iré a enterrar a Carley, pero no quiero que corras un riesgo, aún no sabemos si los caminantes anden cerca.

Clemmentine solo asintió y fue con los dos mencionados anteriormente, Katjaa se dio cuenta y, aunque ella quería acompañar a Lee, ella sabía perfectamente la gran relación que Lee y Carley tenían, asique era justo que el hombre tuviera un momento para el mismo y además, estaba preocupada por Duck, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para…ella sacudió su cabeza para quitar esa idea, y siguió cuidando de su hijo.

Lee dio un suspiro para después encaminarse a la furgoneta, sacar una pala que había por pura suerte en la furgoneta, ponérsela en la espalda y después entro en la furgoneta, pero a los pocos segundos, Lee salió cargando el cuerpo de la reportera y empezó a caminar hacia un árbol grande que no estaba muy lejos en donde estaba.

Ben desde el tren, veía como Lee llevaba en sus brazos a Carley para darle un entierro, lo que hizo que la admiración que sentía a ese hombre aumentara al mostrar ese acto tan humano, pero que a la vez lo consumía mas la culpa por todo el daño que…..

-Oye chico, apresúrate quieres- los pensamientos de Ben fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho la voz de Kenny, que sonaba molesta y apresurada, asique el chico decidio hacerle caso.

Con Lee, el al asegurar de comprobar que no hubiera caminantes o algún otro peligro cercano, logro cavar una tumba no tan profundo, pero al menos decente para la reportera. Cuando Lee termino, otra vez agarro el cuerpo de Carley y la deposito suavemente en el agujero, Lee vio con tristeza el cuerpo de Carley, y mientras empezaba a llenar el agujero, empezó a pensar, él nunca pensó que esto ocurriera, ya sabía que, en estos momentos de crisis, cualquiera puede morir, solo que nunca pensó que lo provocaría una ex – amiga suya esta tragedia….

Una vez terminado, Lee vio su trabajo, y mientras veía ahora la tumba de su amiga Carley, apretó un poco su puño.

-_¨No voy a permitir perder a Clemmentine, no pude salvarte, pero hare lo que sea para cuidar de mi pequeña¨_\- pensó Lee con determinación.

-¿Lee?-dijo Clem desde atrás del hombre, el mencionado solo volteo a verla.

-¿Qué haces aquí Clem?, te dije que te quedaras con Katjaa y Duck.

-Lo sé, es solo que, quería dejarle esto a Carley- menciono Clem mientras tenía en sus manos unas flores que ella recogió atrás. Lee dando una sonrió, y asintiendo con la cabeza de aprobación, Clem dejo las flores sobre la tumba de Carley.

Cuando las coloco, se puso a lado de Lee, y ella se recargo en el.

-La extrañare-admitió Clem con tristeza.

-Igual yo Clem, igual yo- también dijo Lee triste, después de unos pocos minutos que estuvieron viendo la tumba de Carley, Lee decidió que era momento para seguir adelante.

-Vamos, los demás nos esperan- dijo Lee mientras tomaba la mano de Clem, y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia los demás, pero antes voltio una última vez a la tumba de la chica, la chica de la cual el empezaba a desarrollar sentimientos más profundos que la amistad.

-¨Adios Carly¨

* * *

**FIN**

**De esta manera acaba este One-Shop, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
